Love
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine finaly relises he loves Kurt but when he is about to tell Kurt he relises Kurt is upset. When Blaine asks why, Kurt says not to worry and that he has talked about it to another guy. Will Klaine ever happen? My 1st ever fanfic, please enjoy! XXXXX
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighed as he waited for Kurt to arrive, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously which was crazy. It was just coffee with Kurt...Amazing, beautiful Kurt. It was only yesterday that Blaine realized how stupid and blind he had been. A month ago, on valentines day Kurt had told Blaine that he liked him, after Blaine had poured his heart out in a song to Jeremiah, a guy who he though the had really liked. But it was just a way of his brain forcing his true feelings for Kurt away. God he had been such an idiot, he told Kurt that he didn't want to ruin there friendship. How lame was that, he had seen the light live Kurt's eyes as he nodded like he didn't mind but inside Blaine knew that it was killing him.

And then yesterday, Kurt was sitting with his friends at McKinley and he was laughing and Blaine had gone to visit him and saw Kurt from across the car park. Blaine saw the laughing in slow motion, seeing Kurt's face light up. Had he always been so...Beautiful? Kurt was singing lightly under his breath with his best friends Mercedes but this voice carried and Blaine could hear it. He was amazing. Blaine watched as Kurt got up and started trying to copy Mike, the guy who was according to Kurt the best dancer in the world. Blaine grinned as Blaine started wiggling his hips trying to mirror the move just made by Mike. Had he always been so...so...sexy? Why did he have the sudden argue to grab Kurt and kiss him. Blaine groaned to himself, why hadn't he seen what had been right in front of him this enter time.

"Hey you," Blaine smiled nervously as Kurt plunked himself down in the seat opposite with a sigh looking amazing as always.

"Hello," Kurt replied obviously distracted by something else, it was then Blaine noticed that Kurt amazing eyes were slightly red. Had he been crying?

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked all intentions of telling Kurt his true feelings leaving him replaced by comforting the guy he...loved. Yes he was in love with Kurt.

"Nothing Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt said excepting the coffee that Blaine had ordered ready for him.

"Have you been crying?" Blaine asked putting his hand on Kurt's. Kurt didn't pull away.

"Blaine, it's okay. I talked to someone else about it. It's all okay." Kurt said rolling his eyes at his best friends worrying.

Blaine froze, someone else? Who? A guy? Was Kurt with someone else? "I'm glad," Blaine said forcing a smile, "Who did you talk to?"

"Just...just some guy Blaine." Kurt said an, in Blaine opinion adorable blush creeping across his cheeks.

"There's a guy?" Blaine asked trying to control the jealousy erupting form him.

"Are you okay? You look...sort of...angry." Kurt said looking up form his coffee cup and and narrowing his eyes.

"No...no Kurt I'm not angry," Blaine said patting Kurt's hand and then pulling back, "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about whatever is bothering you?"

"No Blaine, I don't want to think about it right now. I haven't seen you since...oh yesterday. But still lets just have some fun."

"Fun?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow, "When do we have fun? We drink coffee and talk."

"It's fun when I'm with you," Kurt blushed adorably.

Blaine smiled, but he couldn't tell Kurt how he felt, not until he was sure Kurt still liked him, and also what Kurt's relationship was with this other guy and how Kurt felt about him. And what was he so upset about? Kurt always told Blaine what was bothering him, it was because of that they had become so close.

"Don't worry," Blaine said smiling at Kurt's cute response, "I feel the same way."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a grin. But then his eyes turned sad and his smile turned forced, "So? How was Warbler practise?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's empty smile but said, "You trying to get vital info out of me Hummel?" in a joking voice.

"Maybe," Kurt laughed, "But I have to warn you, with the practise New directions just had you need to be scared, very scared."

"We'll see," Blaine smiled. He would worry later, now he just wanted to be with Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine mate what's up?" Wes asked as he watched Blaine push his food around his plate with a rather glum look on his face.

"Nothing," Blaine grumbled pushing his plate away with a loud sigh.

"Come on, you've been down in the dumps since you came back from coffee with Kurt...you guys haven't had a fight have you?" Wes asked, "Because I'll bang you're heads together, when are you going to realise you love him and it's just the sexual tension."

"Wes, please just shut up I'm not in the mood. Me and Kurt are not a fight...it's just...never mind." Blaine said getting to his feet and planning to go upstairs to his dorm and sulk.

"No, Blaine tell me or I won't let you leave," Wes said blocking the exit getting a few angry looks at the people who have finished lunch and want to leave.

"Fine, just get away from the door before someone throws there food at you," Blaine sighed. Wes sat back down at the table him and the rest of the Warblers had been sitting at. All the Warblers looked at him as his groaned.

"Spill," Wes said, "We are all tried of you're stupid moping around."

"Oh I hate you guys," Blaine said running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Okay, I am in love with Kurt even if took me this bloody long to realise it."

"Yay! Finally, then wants wrong? Have you told him?" Asked Jacob, one of the Warblers.

"No I haven't because...because...I think he likes another guy." Blaine finished with a groan.

"What? That's crazy, he is head-over-heels for you he told you he liked you!" Wes said with a shocked expression.

"That was a month ago!" Blaine said, "He's probably over me, and I just feel so stupid, he was there the whole time and now that I want him..."

"Wait Blaine, why do you think that he's over you?" Harry asked, a quiet Warbler with deep black hair.

"Because...I was going to tell him..." Blaine said before being interrupted.

"That you're madly in love with him and want to kiss his face of," Wes laughed.

"Yeah that," Blaine said, "Although slightly less graphic, when I realised he was upset and when I asked him why he said not to worry that he had talked to another guy.

"Did you as who it was?" Wes asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"He blushed when he said 'a guy' I just sort of went 'There's a guy?' and he asked me if I was angry," Blaine explained thinking back to the conversation.

"Why did you ask you that?" Harry asked a puzzled spread across his face.

"Because I was really, really jealous and he thought it was anger," Blaine said blushing slightly.

"Aww, was little ickle Blainey jealous because kurt-wurty is hanging out with another guy? Wes teased, "Blaine is the guy even gay?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I didn't ask, he just sort of changed the subject."

"Blaine, just find out more about the guy but you go and make any rash decisions like ignoring you're feelings." Wes advised him.

"But..." Blaine started to protest but Wes cut him sure once again

"Do you love the guy Blaine?"

"Yes but..."

"Then do you really want to risk being with the love of you're life because he might or not like another guy?"

"No but..."

"Then it's settled, you're going do to some reach," Wes finished closing the subject with a firm nod.

"Can I ask a question?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Wes said shifting slightly in his seat.

"Will you ever let me finish a sentence again without interrupting me again?" Blaine laughed playfully kicking his friend under the table.

"Of course I will, I just did didn't I Anderson?" Wes said as Blaine got to his feet and walked away, "Don't forget warbler practise at five and I expect you to me in you're normal frightfully happy mood." he called as Blaine walked out of the door. Blaine replied with a wave over his hand before starting up the stairs to there dorm rooms.

When he go tot his room that he shared with a fellow Warbler called Tyler, but he wasn't there. Knowing his usual patterns he had probably sunk out of the school to meet up with his girlfriend. He threw himself down on his messy unmade bed with a groan. When had things got so complicated? Two days ago Kurt was just his friend, his best friend. And know he was amazing, beautiful, sexy, perfect Kurt. Who he wanted. Who he wanted but couldn't have.

So he would do some research as Wes had put it, and he would find out what the hell was going. Blaine groaned again rolling over and as Tyler came home pretended he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke with a start and groaned as he did, he couldn't even escape his problem in his dreams. He rubbed his sleep eyes and sat up slowly not wanting to cause a head rush. He looked around his room as he tried to find the will power to get out of bed on a Sunday. He looked at the walls plastered in Harry Potter posters smiled, Kurt had said he thought it was adorable. Blaine blushed at the memory that made his heart jump in his chest at one hundred miles an hour. God this is ridiculous! Blaine groaned to him self swinging his legs over the side of the bed. What the hell was wrong with him? I mean yeah he had had a few crushes before but nothing like this, nothing that made his heart beat so fast when ever Kurt smiled he through it was going to burst out of his chest, nothing that when Kurt brushes his hand cross him it took all his will power not to to scream at him that he loved him.

"Ahhh, he he is sleepy beauty, how you feeling?" Wes chuckled as Blaine walked down the steps half an hour later.

"Like shit," Blaine groaned rolling his eyes slightly and resting his heading his hands. There were standing at the bottom of the stair case with the rest of the Alton kids rushing around and enjoying there day off.

"You gonna meet up with Kurt later?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face.

"I hope so," Blaine said craving Kurt's smile.

"Oh my God you actual miss him don't you?" Wes asked trying not to laugh.

Blaine sighed, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"That is so cute it's making me sick," Sam, one of the Warblers said pretending to barf, "I'm not the romantic type."

"Just shut up Sam for God sake please, guys. Just leave me alone," Blaine said turning to walk down the corridor ignoring the chorus of 'ooohhhh' from the Warblers. He turned left at the end of the corridor and pulled his phone out of his pocket and punching in Kurt's number which he knew by heart before lifting it to his ear.

"Blaine, look I'm a bit...ahh...no...stop it...get of! Blaine I'm a bit busy can I call you baaaaa...back?" Kurt's voice said from the other end of the phone giggling.

"Sure," Blaine said his chest tightening as a deeper not Kurt laughed could be heard from the other end of the the phone, "Who are you wit..." but Kurt had already hung up the phone. Blaine gulped and slid slowly to the floor with a small _humph _and groaned blinking the tears from his eyes. Blaine don't be stupid! It doesn't mean anything, you and Kurt are always laughing and talking...but it was mean to be just them, just Kurt and Blaine. Blaine smiled a said smile, or klaine as Wes had called it. Although Blaine thought that Kurt's name should be more involved. Everyone always thought Kurt more feminine then himself but Blaine shook his head at the thought, The way Kurt could take hold of a situation by a few words or sometimes just his presences. The way he looked when he got angry was enough to scare anyone of, as well as looking so cute and sexy at the same time.

Blaine didn't realise how long he had been sitting there thinking of Kurt, and the different reactions Kurt might have to him telling him he loved him (most involved a lot of kissing) until Kurt called him again, he frowned looking at his watch. Two hours. He had been sitting there for two hours.

"Hey, Blaine sorry about that what's wrong?" Kurt's voice asked. So now there had to be a problem for him to call Kurt?

"Well..." Blaine said has he deicide what to say next, "I couldn't remember if we had plans for this weekend?"

"No Blaine, I mean I only saw you yesterday! Why you want to meet up, but it won't be for long I need to...be somewhere," Kurt said in the voice that men the was biting his lip in an incredible sexy way.

"No...I just couldn't remember and I was going to have to cancel." Blaine lied getting slowly to his shaking feet.

"Oh, why? Something wrong?" Kurt asked sounding a bit worried.

"I'm just sick..." Blaine lied again.

"Oh my God are you okay? Do you want me to come to Dalton? Are they looking after you? Oh my God is it serious? Are you at home?. Blaine are you in hospital? Oh my God Blaine..." Kurt babbled at one hundred miles an hour.

"No, Kurt hon I'm just feeling a bit under the whether." Blaine said. Hon? Why the hell did he just call him hon?

"Hon? Wow you really mus be sick. Look, I'll be over soon okay?" Kurt said before hanging up the phone.

Blaine ran back to he Warblers, "Look guys, Kurt's coming. He asks, I'm ill and in my room okay? Thanks guys," Blaine called as he ran back up the steps.

"You planning to play a little doctors and nurses?" Wes laughed as he saw Blaine sprint up the steps.

"God don't get my hopes up," Blaine called back even though he knew the Warblers couldn't hear him any more as he rushed to his room.

He stood in his room, should he get all poshed up for Kurt or should he look more ill and scruffy to make Kurt feel more sorry for him? He smiled messing up his hair and quickly jumping under his covers remember Kurt once said he thought Blaine looked sexy when his hair was all messed up. He sighed, his heart racing a mile a minute as he waited for Kurt to arrive. Oh this boy would be the death of me, Blaine thought to himself as he tried to quieten his thumping heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine must have fallen asleep due to the lack of sleep he had the night before whilst he was waiting for Kurt to arrive because when he woke up he felt someone lying very close to him playing with his messy hair. Blaine smiled until he relied that Kurt was crying. He pretended to stir in his sleep and then slowly sat up. He looked over at Kurt who was blushing brightly and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes before Blaine saw, but he wasn't quick enough. Kurt's hair was sticking up at the back from curling up on Blaine's bed and his eyes were still glazed with tears. He was a bit of a mess to be honest but to Blaine he was still beautiful and perfect.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes and then pulling Kurt close to him.

"Nothing," Kurt murmured, but he still excepted Blaine's hug. Kurt couldn't help but bury his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, you can tell me. Whatever is bothering you you can tell me," Blaine said gently rocking Kurt back and forward in his arms like he was a small child, "I thought you trusted me," he added sadly when Kurt didn't reply.

Kurt broke into tears again, sobbing into Blaine and soaking his t-shirt with salt water tears but Blaine didn't care. He just continued to rock Kurt back and forth slowly, he tucked Kurt's head under his chin and burred his head in Kurt's soft hair.

"It's fine Kurt, it's okay," Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer, "I'll make it better no matter what it takes."

Kurt tried to control his tears, sniffing a great deal and taking a few deep calming breaths. When he finally stopped Blaine sighed, still rocking Kurt back and forth comfortingly, still holding his close to his chest, still whispering in Kurt's ear. "Kurt, honey tell me. I can't fix it until I know what's wrong."

Kurt shook his head slightly, still curled up into Blaine, "You can't help Blaine...I just...I can't tell you, it's too hard." He said his voice shaking, on the brink of tears again.

"Kurt you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone I promise. Trust me please just tell me," Blaine said holding Kurt as he lay back down has pulled him so he was cuddled to his chest.

"That's not why I can't tell you. I do trust you Blaine, don't think I don't," Kurt said trying to sit up but Blaine pulled him back down.

"Then why?" Blaine asked finally letting the struggling Kurt go and sitting up to face him.

"Okay...I'm going to **try**" Kurt said confidently. He took a deep breath whilst Blaine waited patently. He put his hand on top of Kurt's which and rubbed calming circles with his thumb. "I...I..." Kurt struggled blinking back the tears that threatened to erupt again, "I'm moving...to...to Scotland," he said biting his lip.

Blaine froze, Scotland? That was so far away! He would never see Kurt again! "No," Blaine said slowly shaking his head, "No, no,no,no,no,no..." the tears built up and he found it harder and harder to talk until he gave up, letting the tears fall down his cheeks which were red in embarrassment from crying in front of Kurt.

"Blaine, Blaine Shhhh." Kurt said desperately, patting Blaine's back has he hunched over into sobs.

"You can't Kurt, you can't," Blaine sobbed clinging to Kurt's shirt, Kurt looked alarmed trying to pry Blaine off, "Sorry," Blaine said getting a hold of himself, "You can't go, I...I..." He sighed, this might be the only time he gets to say it, "I love you." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking up at Kurt. Kurt was in shock, staring at Blaine with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Blaine bit his lip, "Look, I know you like this other guy you've been hanging around with and I don't know if you guys are like together or not but I just...you had to know." Blaine babbled starting to regret his words. Kurt was still silent, he expression hadn't changed. "Kurt please say something!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I...you..we..." Kurt stuttered shaking his head trying to clear it. Blaine laughed nervously giving Kurt a small, weak and pained smile. "You...You mean it?" Kurt finally managed, he sounded doubtful.

"I do Kurt...I love you," Blaine said. Kurt went silent again, "Oh my God, you're with that other guy aren't you? You're completely over me aren't you! God Kurt, just...just forget I said anything..."Blaine groaned resting his head in his hands blushing bright red.

"No," Kurt said blinking. Blaine looked up and was surprised at the glowing grin on Kurt's face, his eyes were bright.

"Blaine, you stupid idiot! No I'm not with anyone else. Of course I still love you," Kurt laughed like Blaine had never seen before God he looked so sexy Blaine thought.

"But...then why were you..." Blaine said confusion crossing his face.

"Because I was trying to sort of...well get you'd to not having you there," Kurt shrugged, "I know I should have told you sooner but I...I couldn't."  
>"You love me," Blaine said bewildered.<p>

"I love you," Kurt smiled,his smile disappeared, "and now I have to leave."

"No, Kurt you can't leave me," Blaine panicked shaking his head.

"Blaine, I have to I can't just live on my own..." Kurt said sadly.

"Then come and live with me," Blaine suggested, "My parents won't mind."

"No Blaine I couldn't do that!" Kurt said, "and anyway my Dad would never let me."

"You don't know that!" Blaine said grinning, "You haven't asked him yet, and anyway you're old enough to get you're own place."

"I don't have any money, Blaine please don't get you're hopes up." Kurt said biting his lip at Blaine's excitement.

"No, that's why you can live with me! Kurt it will be so fun," Blaine said practically jumping up and down.

"But Blaine you go here! It will be so weird me living with you're parents without you there," Kurt said shuddering at the thought.

"Then I'll move to McKinley!" Blaine said.

"But what about the Warblers! Blaine they need you." Kurt protested shaking his head, "Look, I'm leaving okay. Just stop it please..."

"No, I'll leave the Warblers, I need you more then they need me."Blaine said ignoring Kurt completely.

"BLAINE ANDERSON LISTEN TO ME!" Kurt shouted, Blaine jumped and started at Kurt, "I'M SORRY, OKAY BUT I **AM **MOVING. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU BUT I HAVE TO! NOW PLEASE JUST STOP GETTING MY HOPES UP!"

Blaine stared wide eyed at Kurt with an expression that Kurt didn't recognise, Blaine gulped, "God you are so sexy when you're angry," Blaine gasped.

"Wh..." Kurt started but got curt off by Blaine pressing his lips against his. Blaine made sure he was gentle not wanting to freak Kurt out since he had a bad experience with Dave Karofsky forcing a kiss upon him. At first Kurt didn't react and Blaine was worried but just as he was about to pull away and apologise Kurt started Kissing him back. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips kissing him a bit more before pulling away.

They smiled goofly at each other for a while before Kurt broke down into tears again, "I can't go. I can't leave you." he said.

Blaine pulled his close again hugging him to his chest and started to cry to. They held each other for a while before Blaine said, "Baby, you can't leave me. We'll work this out."

"How?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine with tears on his face.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted stroking his hand across Kurt's face and wiping away the tears.

"We'll think of something," Kurt said reaching up to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled sadly, "I love you so much Kurt," he whispered, "And I will always find you no matter how far away, or how long we've been away from each other."

Kurt forced a laugh and stroked Blaine's cheek, "Come on" he said putting on a brave face, "I've got to tell the rest of the Warblers about me leaving. And then...well...something much worse."

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled away from him slightly.

"We have to tell my Dad were dating," Kurt smiled, "I've got five weeks until I leave."

Blaine nodded not wanting to think about it, "Okay, come on." he said holding out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt took it, "I love you," he said.

Blaine's heart did a stupid little jump and he said, "I love you too, just sorry it took so long for me to realise."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt sighed as he looked in the mirror and sorted out his hair, he smiled up and Blaine's messy hair and passed him a brush. Blaine brushed it through his gelled hair so it went back into place and grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked out together.

**A/N: sorry this is so long! Please review! It means the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wes grinned when he saw Blaine and Kurt walking down the stairs together holding hands, Blaine looked like such a scruff next to Kurt who always looked perfect. Wes nudged Jacob, the Warbler next to him and pointed at the steps.

"Blaine finally managed to blurt it out then," Wes laughed when the couple got to the bottom of the stairs. Blaine looked at Kurt with adoring eyes with a smile on his face.

"Yes Wes, he finally did," Kurt said face lighting up.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek lovingly, he couldn't believe that Kurt was finally his...well for five weeks anyway, he winced at the thought of Kurt waving goodbye to him.

"Hey you okay?" Kurt asked squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I'm fine," Blaine said squeezing his hand back, "You going to tell them?"

Kurt sighed sadly, "Guys I need to tell you something." All the Warblers looked up at him some with worried expressions on there faces at his tone. "I'm moving to Scotland in five weeks."

The Warblers were silent for a few seconds before Wes broke the silence first, "What!"

Once he had said that all the Warbler broke out in a chorus of 'Why!' 'no you can't.' But one, Blaine wasn't sure who called out, "But what about you two?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with sad expressions on there faces, Kurt sighed whilst Blaine bit his lip, "We don't know yet," Kurt said.

The Warblers looked worried, "But...you're not going to break up when he leaves?" Wes asked.

Both Blaine and Kurt winced at the words, "I hope not," Blaine said.

"Then were you going to do long distance?" asked Dan one of the more quiet blonde haired Warblers.

"I guess we have to," Kurt said realising it was there only real choice, "Blaine," he sighed his face distraught.

"Shhh, Kurt. I told you, we'll work it out," Blaine said, "Look come on, lets go and see you're Dad."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "Hope you're bullet proof," He giggled as they left the Warblers and headed towards the car park.

"God you are so cute," Blaine sighed as Kurt giggled again, "How did I not see you sooner?"

"I don't know, maybe you're heart needs its eyes tested," Kurt offered feeling drunk on happiness.

"You're crazy," Blaine chuckled ruffling Kurt's hair affectionately.

"Oi," Kurt complained trying to smooth his hair back down into place, "I want to see you're hair un-gelled by the way," He commented looking up at his boyfriends hair.

"Really? Do you have to?" Blaine asked patting his hair nervously.

"Yes, I really do." Kurt said, "It can't be that bad."

"Believe me, whatever you're imagining. It's worse," Blaine said.

"I still want to see it," Kurt shrugged finally happy with his hair, he slid into the car.

…..

"Hey kid," Burt called from the front room

"Hey Dad," Kurt replied looking at Blaine with a small nervous grin. He took Blaine's and kissed his cheek before pulling him into the front room were Burt was sitting in his favourite chair with the T.V. On at some programme that Kurt didn't recognise.

"Oh, Hey Blaine. How you doing? Have you heard about us moving to Scotland? Can you believe it?" Burt said looking up to see the two boys standing in the door way. Both looked nervous.

"Yeah I heard, Any chance Kurt can stay?" Blaine asked walking further into the room and towing Kurt in with him, there hands still locked together.

Burt took one look at there hands and let out a sharp breath, "Why?"

"Well...Dad, don't freak out." Kurt said stepping so he was in front of Blaine.

"What?" Burt growled switching on the TV and getting to his feet. Blaine gulped, he was so tall.

"Me and Blaine, are sort of...an item now," Kurt explained wording his sentence carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Burt grunted like a angry rhino has he looked at his son and the boy behind him.

"Dad, were a couple now," Kurt said taking a step back and pulling Blaine my securely behind him.

Burt took a step forward looking between the two the boys, faced red with anger. He pushed his son away lightly but still enough to make him lose his balance and fall away from Blaine. Blaine stood looking terrified, "Mr Hummel please...I love you're son," He said .

"Love?" Burt roared, "What do you know about you love? You're sixteen!"Blaine winced.

"Dad, Stop it," Kurt begged grabbing Blaine and pulling him close, "I love him too. More then anything."

"You do?" Burt asked some of the anger from his voice lost.

"Yes," Kurt said grabbing his boyfriends hand.

"He makes you happy?" Burt asked sitting back down in his seat.

"More then happy," Kurt smiled at his Dad with hope in his eyes.

"Fine, fine I over reacted," Burt admitted looking between the two boys, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it sir," Blaine said, "You were just protecting you're son."

"Call me Burt kid. But Kurt were still moving," He said itching his bald head.

"Is there anyway I can stay?" Kurt asked.

"Not that I can think of kid," Burt said. The last bit of hope left in the two boys vanished.

"Then we'll have to go long distance because I can't break up with you Babe, not when I just got you," Blaine said shaking his head and pulling Kurt as close as he dared with Burt in the room.

"We'll make it work, I can come and visit in the six week holidays," Kurt said, "And you can come and visit.

"We can make this work, no matter what it take," Blaine said.

"No matter what," Kurt agreed.

**A/N: This is my first story and I think it's going pretty well but can you review and tell me whether you want more klaine kisses? Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurt wait!" Blaine called running up to him in the airport five weeks later.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt said spinning around at his voice, "I thought you didn't want to see me go!"

"I couldn't, I couldn't miss any chance of seeing you," Blaine said ignoring the weird glances as he wrapped his arms around Kurt without any hesitation.

"Blaine, please don't make this harder then it is," Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and trying to memorise the scent.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned into the top off his head, "Don't go, please. There must be something."

"Blaine, don't," Kurt groaned suddenly aware of all the eyes watching them in the airport but he didn't care.

"Don't go," Blaine said blinking back tears, He sighing into Kurt's soft hair, "I can't….I can't imagine you not being there Kurt, please."

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt said pulling his closer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no Kurt this can't be happening!" Blaine said suddenly loud, he finally realised everyone was starting at them including Burt who was standing a few feet away. He pulled away from Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders and looking Kurt straight in the eye. "I love you, please, please don't leave me."

"Blaine you think that I want to leave?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed, "I can't help it."

"There **has **to be something," Blaine groaned, he took another look around at the crowd staring and looked back to Kurt, "Want to go somewhere more…private?"

"No Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I can't do this."

"Please," Blaine begged, "I just don't feel comfortable with all these people."

"Fine, fine but please Blaine don't make this hard," Kurt agreed grabbing his boyfriends hand and pulling him to the car park.

They walked until they found a small bench under a tree by the entrance to the car park. Blaine sat down with a loud groan and patted the space next to him. Kurt sat down beside him and entwined his hand with Blaine's,

"Look, Blaine. I **am** going. Okay? You can't do anything to stop it." Kurt said before Blaine could make him feel him even worse.

Blaine sighed having no idea what to say, there were silent for a moment before Blaine said, "When does you're plane leave?"

"In half an hour," Kurt said glancing at his watch, he looked up at Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine said getting to his feet, "Lets forget this and just enjoy our last half an hour together."

Kurt smiled, "Sounds perfect. Wanna go and sit in the grass?"

"Yep, come on," Blaine said pulling Kurt to his feet and pulling him to a sunny patch nearby.

They sat down on the grass Blaine crossed his legs and pulled Kurt onto his lap snuggling his face into his neck. "Blaine, everyone's watching," Kurt laughed as Blaine kissed softly down his neck.

"I don't care anymore," Blaine whispered against his neck, slowly kissing upwards until his lips found Kurt's.

They hadn't really done anything that intimate since they had officially become a couple, just loving hugs and pecks on cheeks. But this kiss was a totally different story. Blaine wanted Kurt to have something to remember him by. He wasn't scared that he was going to cheat but every time a guy looked at him he wanted Kurt to think of this. He started gently like there first kiss but then depend it with a small groan. Kurt gasped against Blaine lips as Blaine's hand's slid from his waist up his side, up to his shoulders and ran up his neck before they locked in his hair pulling Kurt closer.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed as Blaine lent backwards until his back hit the grass, Kurt's lips never leaving his. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's lower lip with his teeth and pulled on it gently; Blaine's eyes flew open in surprise and let out a strangled moan. Blaine closed his eyes again. Kurt giggled and Blaine groaned sticking his tongue in Kurt's mouth, god he loved his laugh, it was so sexy.

Kurt sighed pressing his body against Blaine, trying to get closer; he broke free from Blaine gasping for breath as Blaine kissed down his neck again, "I love you," Kurt sighed.

"I love you more," Blaine said, Kurt could feel him smile against his neck.

"Not possible Baby," Kurt with a grin, "But maybe this isn't the best time and place."

Blaine sighed, he was right and he thought he had made his point. Kurt sat up slightly out of breath and glanced at his watch. "I have to go, I've only go ten minutes," He said.

"No," Blaine panicked getting moving so he was on his knees in front of Kurt, "No, come on one more minute."

"Baby don't do this," Kurt sighed, "Get up."

"No, Kurt. One more minute please!" Blaine begged as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Don't cry sweet heart," Kurt groaned although he was starting to cry to.

"I can't, I can't Babe," Blaine groaned through tears.

"Kurt, come on!" Burt called from the other end of the car park.

"I have to go," Kurt whispered down to the weeping boy at his feet, "I love you. I'll call you when I land." He said walking away.

Blaine clung to Kurt's trousers desperately sobbing, eyes red. "I….I…Love…you," he managed through the tears.

"It will be okay Blaine, I promise," Kurt said pulling Blaine to his feet and kissing him gently not caring his Dad was standing watching. They were both crying, there tears melded together as they ran down each others faces.

"KURT!" Burt called, "Were going to miss check in!"

Kurt pulled away and pressed his forehead against Blaine's, "Bye," he whispered before he ran across the car park to his Dad. Too scared to look back.

Blaine watched Kurt and his Dad walk away. Once they had left and his tears had finally stopped he still couldn't move. His legs were locked in places. He didn't know how long he had been standing there staring at the door praying for Kurt to run though the door when he got a text message from Wes:

_Where are you? Warblers practise in 3 mins! Get yr ass down here now!_

Blaine groaned, wiping his eyes and forcing his legs to moved as he made his way to his car…

**AN: Sorry I didn't realise how long this was going to be! :/ Hope you guys like it. Please review so I know how to improve on my next story? How do you think my 1****st**** story is going? Please tell me in a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine? Hello? Come one mate you have to come out of there sometime!" Tyler called through the door. Blaine had refused to come out of his room for the past week after Kurt left. He hardly ate anything. He was just down right depressed. He had locked the door after the Warbler practise that Wes had text him about and only left to go to lessons and to eat occasionally when the Warblers wouldn't bring him something up to his room.

Blaine was lying on his back on his bed holding a picture of Kurt to his chest, his hair was a mess, and he hadn't showered once this week. He knew that he was being ridiculous but he didn't see the point anymore. Kurt called him almost every other day telling him of all the amazing things he had been up to, all the friends he had made. He obviously wasn't taking this long distance thing as much as Blaine was.

There was a loud banging on the door which made Blaine jump, "BLAINE GET YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE!" Wes shouted still thumping a fist against the door.

Blaine groaned and rolled of the bed, he was going to break the door down. Blaine went into there bathroom and glanced in the mirror, God he was a mess. His eyes were sort of….dull and he had huge deep black circles under his eyes because he hadn't slept much in the past week. He wasn't going out like that. He sighed the only way he was going to look remotely better was to sort out his hair. This meant he needed a shower.

He went back into the bedroom grabbed some clean clothes, an outfit that Kurt had once complemented and walking back into the bathroom.

After he had a long shower, trying to wash off all the nightmares he had had involving Kurt in the last week and failing. He looked in the mirror; he had lost a lot of weight. He sighed and grabbed the gel tub out of the cupboard and began to work on his hair.

When he was happy he went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, gently stroking Kurt's face on the picture. Blaine's phone went of on his bed time table, he looked at the screen Kurt was texting him. Blaine grinned at the screen, his face lighting up as he opened the message.

_Heyya baby,_

_Miss you more then you can imagine _

_Having a pretty boring day, can I visit soon?_

_Love Kurt_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Blaine sighed, his beautiful amazing Kurt. God he missed him so much. Blaine was just a mess, what was wrong with him? He was fine before he met Kurt, but now he knew what he could have he couldn't go back.

_Dear amazing, beautiful Kurt,_

_I miss you too; my day is pretty much the same as always._

_Please visit right this second!_

_Howz yr Dad?_

_Love Blaine_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Blaine lay back on his bed which he really needed to make and waited for Kurt to text back, maybe the first bit was a bit much. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

_Wish I could come straight over, baby._

_My dad's fine thanks, he says hi._

_Just remember I love you and you're perfect!_

_Lots of love and jelly tots_

_Kurt_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Blaine laughed, when had they got so sappy? Like two love struck teenagers (which they were.) He can't believe he wasted all this time being 'just friends' when they could have been together, he had been such an idiot.

"Blaine let me in," Tyler called, "I just want to get something out of my room!" Blaine rolled his eyes, he had let Tyler in and he had decided to move in with some other guys. He opened the door and he could tell that he was surprised; he was probably expecting Blaine to look….well like he did before his shower. "Hey Blaine, mate how you holding up?"

Blaine gave a small shrug, "I've been better."

"Dude, you just need a good night sleep and a good meal, man you've lot weigh," Tyler said walking into the room and sitting on his bed.

"Well…I haven't really been hungry," Blaine said starting to regret letting Tyler in, he just wanted to text Kurt back.

"You really miss him don't you?" Tyler asked looking at Blaine sympathetically.

"More then anything," Blaine admitted realising how much he had missed his friends.

"Then why don't you go and visit him?" Tyler said.

"What just…drop everything?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Yep why not?" Tyler said, "You miss him, and to be frank mate it's killing you,"

"Yeah….Yeah mum would let me go, I could pay her back. Yeah I'll do it. Thanks Tyler!" Blaine planned feeling like an idiot to not think of it before.

"Make it a surprise…" Tyler suggested "So can I move back in? The other guys are driving me crazy."

"Sure Tyler you can move back in! I'm going to surprise him it's going to be so great," Blaine grinned already dialling his home phone to get hold on his Mum.

**A/N: Hey, it's 12 past midnight so sorry if there are some mistakes! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine managed to convince his parents to let him go and see Kurt after two days of non-stop begging. He was going to go for three days which would mean he would miss one day of school but the school excepted when he told them it was a family emergency as long as he caught up when he came back which he agreed to.

On the Thursday before he left we rushed around packing his things into his suitcase and worried about what he was going to wear which he never did but he wanted to look amazing when he was Kurt. Kurt didn't know anything about it and Blaine was so excited to surprise him he didn't pay any attention to his classes or Warbler practise that day but the Warblers just smiled and rolled there eyes. Blaine was there friend and they wanted him to be happy and they knew that meant Kurt.

When the bell rang for the end of last class Blaine jumped to his feet and ran up to his room to double check his packing. Knowing Kurt was starting to rub off a little he smiled to himself. When he was certain he had packed anything he looked in the mirror. Kurt had said he wanted to see his hair all un-gelled but he knew he would hate it. Should he not wear gel in hair tomorrow? Or should he show him once he got there? He sighed, he's wash it out when he got there, he didn't want Kurt to not recognise him. He got changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed even though it was only half past eight. He had to get up early tomorrow and he didn't want to look 'dog tired' as Kurt would say. Blaine smiled again as he snuggled down into his covers and closed his eyes.

His alarm went off too early in the Moring; he groaned and moved to put it on snooze but then he remembered that today was the day. He sat up quickly causing his head to spin dizzily.

"Blaine turn that bloody thing off," Tyler groaned rolling over and pulling a pillow of his head.

"Sorry," Blaine said his voice still thick with sleep; he turned off the beeping alarm and rolled out of bed. He yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got to his unsteady feet. He walked into the bathroom and had another shower not sure if he was going to get one over the next few days. He stepped out wrapping a towel around him and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

When he was finally happy with how he looked (he had almost completely run out of gel,) he glanced at his watch, his mom would meet him outside of Dalton in ten minutes and drive him to the airport (one of the conditions was for her to see him on the plane.) He grabbed his rucksack and threw I ton his shoulders before making his way down the steps and outside to the front of that school. He step down on the steps that lead to the car park with his head in his rested in his hand, but his he couldn't control his foot which was tapping around in excitement.

"Aww, Blaine baby," his mom crooned as she got out of the familiar red polished car and helped him put his heavy bag in the car, "My little boy all grown up and on the course of love."

"Mom!" Blaine complained as she pulled him into a hug.

A few of the Dalton Warblers were laughing at him through Wes's bedroom window calling, "Aww look at mommy's little boy all grown up."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged nothing could get him down today, he had Kurt's address written on a piece of paper in his pocket and he put a hand over it as he slid into the car. He was going to see Kurt soon! His hands shook in excitement as he buckled him self in.

"Now Blainey promise to call me when you land, and when you get to Kurt's and…." Blaine's mom Karen babbled in worry as she thought about her son in an unfamiliar place.

"Mom, I'll keep you informed okay? I promise," Blaine said rolling his eyes at his mother's panic.

"Fine. Look Blaine I know you're young and in love and stuff but please don't have sex." Karen said blushing slightly at the subject, "I know it's you're chance away from me and you're Dad with Kurt but you've only been together five weeks and…"

"Mom! No, please don't," Blaine said eyes wide in horror, "I mean this in the nicest of ways really I do but please shut up!"

"Look Blaine it's my duty as you're mother to…"Karen said concentrating awfully hard on the road.

"Mom, first of all, no matter what you say I'm going to do what I want because I love Kurt and this isn't just a crush." Blaine said cringing a little, "Secondly, Kurt isn't….like that. I don't think you need to worry."

"Well…Just….Don't throw you're self at him Blaine, he's a nice guy…."

"I know! Mum I'm not like that seriously. I love Kurt I'm not going to ruin this," Blaine said going a deep shade off red, "Let's just talk about something else…"

"Bye baby, call me," Karen said waving as Blaine handed the women his passport and boarding pass and walked through the door.

God, why? Why had mom decided to give him 'the talk' then? Why ever? Kurt wasn't like that; he was sort of…timid with that sort of stuff. He found the seat he was meant to sit in and plonking himself down with a small sigh. Just concentrate on Kurt he thought smiling as he did.

"Hello sweetheart," said a small elderly Scottish lady as she sat beside him.

"Hello," Blaine relied politely. He watched as the plane fill up and then the women at the front go through all the safety instructions. The plane flight was too long for my liking, I wanted Kurt so badly I kept getting my phone out of my pocket to look at the wallpaper, a picture of me and Kurt together pulling funny faces at the camera.

Blaine finally stood outside Kurt's house; it was more like a cottage really with an adorable thatched roof. Blaine smiled; it was the sort of house he could see him and Kurt living in when they got married. Woh suddenly they were married? But the weird thing was that Blain wasn't freaked out at the thought of marrying Kurt, or having sex with Kurt, or adopting kids with Kurt. He could imagine his life with Kurt and thinking about tit made him so happy it was unbelievable. He gently knocked on the beautiful pale pink door of the cottage twice. He admired the flowers growing around the door as he waited for his knock to be answered.

The door opened to see Burt standing in the door way. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Blaine "W...W…what are you doing here?" Burt stammered looking around widely as if searching for someone.

"I came to surprise Kurt," Blaine said watching Burt's face cautiously, "Sorry I should gave call first."

"Blaine, Kurt's gone to surprise you! He left this morning after begging me for the last three days!" Burt exclaimed.

Blaine started at Burt for about a minute before he was able to speak again, "But….b…But I'm not there!" he gasped stupidly.

Burt laughed, "Pretty ironic don't you think though?"

Blaine just groaned head in his hand, this was meant to be all perfect and romantic and now…well now it was ruined.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know in a review, it brightens my day when you do! Just want to thank you for reading this it means a lot to me! (Not sounding sappy at all.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt sighed, Blaine had called him telling him what had happen so Blaine was coming home again as soon as but he had to stay there for at least one day because all the next flight back was the next day. So Kurt stayed at Blaine's that night which was extremely awkward but he didn't really have much choice. Kurt was lying down on Blaine's bed, it smelt just like him and he smiled pretending that Blaine was there with him. He looked around Blaine's room. It was pretty bare because he spent most of his time at Dalton so he didn't really bother about this room. Kurt got to his feet and looked at the one piece of furniture in the room beside the bed and bedside table which was a huge book case filled with battered books that Blaine had read so many times. Kurt grinned at the names of the books, all of them fiction. He ran his finger over the spine of a battered book called, 'My first nursery ryhmes.' He smiled and gently pulled it out of the book case. He carried it to the bed and sat down cross legged.

He smiled at the faded cover of pictures of nursery ryhmes like Humpty-dumpty and Baba black sheep. He ran his fingers tilted the book gently so that the title in gold letters glistened in the light. He slowly opened the book to see that the packages had been cut out in the middle and inside the gap made was a small book. He took the small book out and put the nursery book to one side. The small book was a deep purple colour Kurt opened it to the front page and gasped when he realised it was Blaine's diary filled with his rough loopy hand writing. He flipped through it but stop about ten pages in when he was him name. He read the entry even though he knew he shouldn't.

_Dear diary, _

_Today I met a guy called Kurt and he's having a bit of trouble and his school from bulling like I did. He is the only gay guy out in his school and I felt really sorry for him so I let him talk to me about it and I tried o help him. He's a good guy and I can see him being friends._

Kurt grinned and turned to the next entry, and the next, and the next and the next all of them involved Kurt in someway. He stopped at one entry went he caught the word love.

_Dear diary,_

_I like Kurt and before when he told me that he liked me I pushed him away. What an idiot! I mean, I think this is the real thing. I think I'm in love with him. No I don't think, I know. I know I love him. He his just so perfect and beautiful and sexy…_

Kurt froze, Blaine thought he was sexy?

_...and his eyes, god I feel like I get lost in them every time he looks at me. I don't know what to do! God, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him._

Kurt smiled; did he really have that effect on Blaine? Kurt blushed without realising it as he turned the page. He skipped the dates when he didn't know if Kurt was with another guy and moved till the second week before he was leaving.

_Dear diary,_

_Oh my God Kurt is driving me crazy! How can anyone be that sexy? It's killing me; every time he smiles I just want him so badly it's unbelievable. God just the way he runs his fingers through his hair turns me on so much I need him. I don't know what to do about it. Kurt is sort of…sensitive about those sort of things and I don't want to scare him away by trying to talk about it and then it be awkward when ever I touch him in anyway. But then I don't want to just…well throw myself at him. Especially after all the crap he's had at his school, but I don't know what to do!_

Kurt yes were wide as he shut the purple book, put it back in it's hiding place and slid it into the bookshelf he sat back down on Blaine bed, "Oh my God" he muttered to himself. He had no idea what to make of that, but he just felt guilty. So guilty. I mean, he hadn't really thought about….sex. But when he did know, he didn't really know how he felt. Well, he knew he felt really nervous, but that was normal right?

"Kurt, honey do you need anything?" Karen called, Kurt smiled.

"I'm okay thank you Mrs Anderson," Kurt called back.

"Call me Karen love," she replied. Kurt heard her walk back down the stairs. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Hey Blaine,**

**How r u?**

**Love Kurt**

**Xxxx**

He sent the text still not sure how he felt about this whole thing. He loved Blaine; he loved Blaine like he had never loved anyone before. But sex? Was he ready? Kurt realised that he wanted his first time to be with Blaine. By the time Blaine had text back he realised he was ready, he smiled nervously to himself as he opened the message,

**Hey baby-boo,**

**Sorry about the cheesy nick-name but I miss you so much right now and I just want to see you so much. I'm just lying in you're new room (which by the way is awesome) thinking about you. God when did I get so lovey dovey? See what you do to me Kurt Hummel?**

**Love you loaaaaaaads and loads!**

**Blainey**

**Xxxx**

Kurt smiled, Blainey that was adorable. He would have to remember that. He sighed lying back on the bed and text him back,

**Blainey,**

**I've been looking around you're room. And guess what? I found you're diary! Ha-ha, luckily have mine with me so you can't get your own back!**

**Kurt**

**Xxxx**

I was surprise about how quickly Blaine text back,

**Oh god, Kurt did you read it all?**

I smiled he wanted to know if I had read the entry about him, I decided to tease him a bit.

**Some of it, oh by the way I get lost in you're eyes too.**

Kurt grinned waiting him to text back but he called; he put the phone to my ear,

"Heyya Blainey," he smiled desperate to hear the sound of his voice.

"Hey, look Kurt I need to talk, exactly what did you read?" Blaine said sounding worried.

"Just a few entries, I miss you," he said running my fingers through his hair,

"Miss you too, which ones?" he rushed begging me to just tell him.

Kurt smiled deciding to put him out of his misery, "The day you first met me, the day you realised you loved me and…."

"And? Kurt come on tell me!" Blaine sighed; I think he had guessed by now that I had read it.

"Blaine, yes I read it," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh no Kurt look…." Blaine started.

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt laughed rolling his eyes, "its fine."

"Really?" Blaine asked, Kurt could tell by his voice that he was biting his lip.

"Yes Blaine and by the way…." Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm ready. Oh and you have the cutest way to hid you're diary!"

Blaine ignored the last bit, "You're….ready?"

"Yeah, I thought about it and I'm ready," Kurt said getting serious, "I mean, I love you Blaine more then anything and I want my first time to be with you."

"Really?" Blaine said grinning at the other end of the phone.

"Really," Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, but this conversation is costing me…well I don't even want to think about it."

"Okay, Bye Blainey, it was just great to here you're voice," Kurt sighed.

"Good to hear you're voice too, and that Blainey thing is going to stick now isn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Kurt grinned.

"Then were going to have to think of one for you too, Bye sweetheart,"

"Bye Blainey."

Then he hung up, Kurt grinned sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't get there until late afternoon but that didn't stop him from waking up at a ridiculously early time and taking hours to make himself look perfect. When he though about it they hadn't really been away from each other for that long but that didn't mean it didn't feel like a life time. He sighed looking at himself in Blaine's mirror which was tiny compared to his own. He was happy with his outfit; he sat on Blaine's bed which he had slept in before, breathing in the scent of Blaine and wondering when would be a suitable time to start texting Blaine. He got to his feet and decided to do something today. He was back and he was going to spend the day with his friends. He logged into Blaine's laptop and put up facebook. He clicked on the home button and saw the sort of post he was looking for:

**Puck Pukerman** is meeting the rest of the glee club in breadstixs l8er for some fun!

**Rachel Berry **and** 11 other **people like this.

Kurt scrolled the chat, Rachel was online, trust her to be up this early. He bit his lip as he clicked on her name and opened up the chat window:

**Kurt Hummel:** Heyya Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt! How are you?

**Kurt Hummel**: Good thanks, look I saw you and the guys are going to hang out at breadsticks tonight.

**Rachel Berry:** Yep that's right.

**Kurt Hummel:** Can I come?

**Rachel Berry:** I thought you were in Scotland.

**Kurt Hummel:** Nope, I'm at Blaine's house right now.

**Rachel Berry: **You guys too busy making out to tell me you're visiting?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nope, Blaine isn't here he is in Scotland.

**Rachel Berry:** What?

**Kurt Hummel: **Long story, but can I come?

**Rachel Berry:** sure meet us there at 11:30.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks.

**Rachel Berry:** So you gonna tell me why you and Blaine have swapped places?

**Kurt Hummel:** well, he was going to surprise me and visit, but I had the same idea so I'm here and he's there.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww Kurt that's cute.

**Kurt Hummel:** yeah I guess. Look I'm gonna go.

**Rachel Berry:** Okay I'll meet you later.

**Kurt Hummel:** Bye

_**Kurt Hummel is offline.**_

Kurt grinned; he couldn't wait to se all his friends. He had missed them, especially Mercedes who was his best friend…well before Blaine, but his best girlfriend. He'd miss Glee club, and he hadn't really realised that much until now. He missed fighting Rachel for solos, he missed trying to copy Mikes moves, he missed Mercedes belting out the last note of a song which could make you're heat beat faster. He missed Mr. Shue coming up with ridiculous tasks for us to do. When he was here, New directions were sort of a second family. He sighed when he realised he would have to go back to Scotland and leave them all behind again! He got out his mobile and text his Dad,

_Hey Dad,_

_I've been thinking and I don't think I can leave here again. I love it too much! Can we talk about it later?_

_Love Kurt_

_X_

He couldn't leave, not again. He glanced at the clock, three more hours until he could see his friends again. But was he really going to stay coped up until then? Maybe time would go quicker if he was out somewhere. Blaine parents were still asleep so he very quietly snuck down the stairs and put on his designer boots and then he scribbled a note to make sure Blaine's parents didn't freak out if he wasn't back before they got up.

He walked out of the door and down the front steps. He had no idea when he was going but he kept walking until he realised he was heading towards his McKinley. He walked through the front gate surprised that is wasn't locked and tried to gently open the front entrance which was also open. He walked into the music room to see Mr Shue sitting at his desk with paper stacked high.

"Kurt!" he said looking up and smiling at the boy.

"Hey Mr Shue," Kurt said, "Am I interrupting?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the amount of work.

"No, that's fine. It's great to see you, how are you?" Mr Shue said standing up to from his desk.

"I'm fine, how are new directions holding up without me?" Kurt asked smirking at the choir room.

"Well…not that good. I don't think any of them can believe you're gone." Mr Shue said leaning back against his desk.

"Really? They…miss me?" Kurt asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yep, I don' think they realised how much they liked you Kurt. You're a really good guy. We all miss you," Mr Shue said.

Kurt blinked a few times, "I hate leaving you guys," he sighed.

"We understand Kurt, it's not you're fault, and isn't a good thing that you're Dad got that promotion?" Mr Shue asked.

"I don't know, he seems sort of…stressed lately. T be honest I'm sort of worried about him," Kurt confessed.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it," Mr Shue suggested.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "He'd just tell to stop being such a worry pot." He laughed, "you're worse then you're mother was" he said doing a pretty good imitation of his Dad.

Mr Shue laughed, "We've really missed you. So what happened to you and Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Were trying long distance but I think it's killing both of us," Kurt sighed.

"You guys are adorable by the way," Mr Shue said smiling widely.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh I know. But thanks anyway."

"Been told that a lot then I guess?" Mr Shue grinned.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said that. I'd be a billionaire living on come Dessert Island." Kurt laughed.

"With Blaine?" Mr Shue laughed.

"Defiantly with Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Mr Shue asked going back to his pervious question.

"I don't know, I just let my legs take me and here I am," Kurt shrugged.

"No I mean here. As in not in Scotland." Mr Shue said.

"Oh, well…an attempt of romance gone wrong," Kurt smiled laughing a little.

"Really, where's Blaine then?"

"In Scotland, I was going to surprise visit him, but he had the same idea," Kurt explained.

"Aw that's cute," Mr Shue laughed.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it any less annoying," Kurt sighed.

They were silent for a moment before Kurt said, "You should probably get back to that," he pointed at the files on the desk.

Mr Shue groaned, "Yeah I know, look it was great to see you."

"You too," Kurt said as he walked out of the choir room door and down the corridor heading towards the entrance. He jumped down the last few steps and turned to head out of the gate but froze when he saw Dave Karofsky hanging around outside.

Kurt bit his lip not sure what to do when he deicide to just walk past him and hope for the best.

"Oi, I thought you had finally left," Karofsky called as he walked past.

Kurt winced, and ignored him continued to walk past.

"Are you ignoring me?" Karofsky called following Kurt.

"No Dave, I have left. I'm just visiting." Kurt said as he walked around the corner. Dave still followed.

Dave laughed, "No ones called me Dave in years, just Karofsky."

"Really? Even you're parents?" Kurt asked he curiosity getting the better of him as he turned around to face Dave.

"No they call me something much worse," Dave said, Kurt then realised he was unsteady on his feet and his voice was slurred. He was drunk.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

Dave snorted almost falling as he took a step forward Kurt caught him and steady him. Dave blinked a couple times before saying, "Davey, they call me Davey."

Kurt laughed raising an eyebrow at the drunken boy, "How pissed are you?" he laughed.

"Very," he Dave laughed again.

"Want me to get you home?" Kurt asked.

"Yes please," Dave grunted leaning heavily on Kurt.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on Dave's breath as he breathed heavily, "Come on" he said dragging Dave home…


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurt?" Dave asked as Kurt managed to pull him up to the front of Dave's house breathing heavily from Dave's weight.

"What Dave?" Kurt sighed, "Oh and where's you're key?"

"In my pocket," Dave told Kurt words slurring. Kurt reached into Dave's pocket rolling his eyes as Dave laughed at how close his hands were. Kurt shoved the key in the door pushed it open.

"Is there anyone home Dave?" Kurt asked.

"No," Dave said, "Take me to the living room?"

"Sure," Kurt said pulling him towards where Dave was stumbling towards. He sighed din relief as Dave fell into the sofa. Kurt stretched, he back hurting after practically carry Dave so far. Kurt looked around the room and raised his eyebrow at the posh clean house; it didn't feel like Dave belonged here.

"Thannks yous," Dave slurred at Kurt.

"Your welcome, you okay now?" Kurt asked watching as Dave curled up on the couch.

Dave nodded but looked up as Kurt turned to leave, "Don't go!" he cried sitting up.

Kurt frowned and turned to look at Dave, "You want me to stay?"

Dave nodded almost falling of the sofa in the process. Kurt sighed at sat on the sofa next to Dave, "But I can't stay that long okay?"

Dave sighed and nodded drunkly. Man he was pissed. "K…Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked looking at the drunken boy beside him.

"I love yoooou," Dave laughed, "I kissed you before because I love you."

"I…I…" Kurt stuttered.

Dave was leaning towards Kurt and before Kurt realised what he was going to do he kissed Kurt biting his tongue. Kurt yelped at the pain and pushed Dave away cringing at the taste of alcohol on in his mouth, "Dave! I'm with Blaine."

"But…but I love you," Dave said frowning.

"Dave you were horrible to me, I hate you!" Kurt exclaimed.

Dave winced, and started crying. Kurt's eyes widened as Dave broke down in front of him, "I'm s…s…sorry," he cried falling towards Kurt and holding onto his t-shirt.

"Dave, stop it. You're just a drunken mess." Kurt said pulling Dave off him and smoothing the wrinkles of his shirt.

"But I mean it Kurt I love you," Dave said looking suddenly sober.

"Okay, okay I get it Dave, you love me. But I love Blaine okay? I'm sorry," Kurt said getting to his feet, "I should go."

"Please don't!" Dave said pulling Kurt back down on the sofa.

Kurt sighed he couldn't stay much longer or he was going to be late for breadstixs, "Fine Dave, just try and go to sleep okay?"

"Okay," Dave nodded, "Man I'm gonna have a hang-over in the morning."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that one."

"Thanks," Dave smiled leaning his head back. He was quiet for a few minutes before he started lightly snoring.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the blanket that was draped over one of the arm rested and threw it over Dave before getting to his feet and walking out the door closing it softy behind him. What the hell just happened?

"Kurt man you okay?" Puck asked, "You've been out of it all day."

Kurt nodded weakly, "I've just got something on my mind…"

"Something starting with B and ending in laine?" Rachel laughed.

"Who?" Kurt said raising his head from his diet coke.

"Whoa, Kurt seriously is something wrong, Blaine you idiot!" Sam said biting his lip; something must be up to make him stop thinking of Blaine for more then a minute.

"Oh yeah, Blaine," Kurt muttered blinking a few times.

"Kurt you wanna talk alone?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded getting to his feet and following Mercedes outside ignoring the worried glances from his friends.

"Come on white boy, spill," Mercedes said as son as they were outside.

"I went to school today, Mr Shue was there and we were talking but then when I left Dave was there."

"Who?" Mercedes asked frowning.

"Karofsky," Kurt sighed, he was right,

"Oh my…Did you hurt you?" Mercedes asked scanning Kurt for any sign of injury.

"No, no. He was pissed, so I helped him home and well…" Kurt sighed biting his lip, Mercedes stayed silent waiting, "and he told me he loved me."

"What!" exclaimed Mercedes?

"Now do you see why I'm so…out of it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…but you don't feel the same way do you?"

"What? NO! No I love Blaine," Kurt said shocked at the thought.

"Okay, okay just checking." Mercedes said holding her hands up in defence, "Then you don't need to worry."

"I'm not…I'm just, shocked." Kurt said, "I'll be fine."

"When Blainey gets here" Mercedes said laughing when couldn't help but grin at the name.

"Come on, lets go back in," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

After getting it of his chest Kurt finally managed to relax with the friends he had missed. They all lost track of time and when they saw that the stage was empty they all asked to put on a few performances. The owner agreed and the glee kids took it in turns to sing a song to the rest of the customers resulting in a lot of clapping and cheering.

"Kurt you next!" Sam said pushing him towards the stage, "Come on we've missed you're voice!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and found the perfect song on the CD before hitting play and being to sing:

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,_

_I'm not one of those you can, easily hide._

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd by a big house were we both could live_

Kurt though about the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach when he first saw Blaine and smiled when he realised he was singing this song to him. He thought abut the conversation that he had with Mr Shue, that if he was rich he'd by a house were him and Blaine could live.

_So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if there green or there blue_

_Anyway the things is what I really mean_

_You're are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Kurt smiled again when he thought of Blaine warming brown perfect eyes,

_And you can everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quiet simple but now that it's done…_

Kurt almost forgot his next line as Blaine walked in looking as dreamy as ever. Blaine's face lit up when he saw Kurt on the stage. Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye so he knew that he was singing this to him and sang:

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Blaine walked towards the stage smiling as Kurt sang the next verse:

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a girl who makes potions on a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this ones for you_

Blaine stepped up onto the stage coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him close, he grabbed the mic and shared it with Kurt as they sang the last verse together, there voices a perfect harmony:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song,_

_It might be quiet simple but, now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you mind that I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Blaine smiled, nether of boys knew how but they were face to face, fore heads pressed against each other, arms wrapped around each other. Kurt pressed his lips once, lightly against Blaine's and blushed when all his Glee friends clapped and cheered with a few wolf whistles.

"Kurt, you're Dad, he's moving back here!" Blaine smiled.

"What? Really?" Kurt asked eyes bright.

Blaine laughed pulling Kurt closer against him and kissing him sweetly, "I love you…Can I sing a song?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh I think I could live with that, I love you too by the way,"

Kurt pressed one more kiss on Blaine's lips before unwillingly pulling away from Blaine said sitting back down.

"Hey Guys," Blaine said into the Mic, "I'm Blaine, and this is for Kurt."

"Aww," the glee club chorused before Kurt got the shock of his life as a sea of Blue and red came through the entrance before making there way to the stage. The warblers stood behind Blaine as they started humming before Blaine started to sing, starting into Kurt's eyes with nothing but love the whole time:

_You'd think  
>that people would have had enough of silly love songs<br>But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs<em>

Kurt blushed even redder when he realised what song it was…

_And what's wrong with that ?  
>I'd like to know 'cause here I go again.<br>I love you  
>I love you<br>I love you  
>I love you.<br>I can't explain  
>the feeling's plain to me<br>say  
>can't you see<br>What's wrong with that_

_I need to know 'cause here I go again.  
>I love you<br>I love you.  
>Love doesn't come in a minute<em>

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all.  
>I only know that when I'm in it<em>

_It isn't silly  
>no<br>it isn't silly  
>'love isn't silly at all.<br>How can I tell you about my loved. one?  
>How can I tell you about my loved one?<br>I love you  
>I love you<br>I !ove you  
>I love you.<br>I can't explain  
>the feeling's plain to me<em>

_Say  
>can't you see?<br>Ah  
>he gave me more<br>he gave it all to me_

_Say  
>can't you see?<em>

_You'd think  
>that people would have had enough of silly love songs.<br>But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
>oh<br>no.  
>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love <em>

_And what's wrong with that?_

When the song finished, Blaine jumped of the stage, grabbing hold of Kurt and pulling away to somewhere more private…

…...

**A/N: Don't know any of the songs in this piece, hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kurt, oh finally," Blaine said pushing Kurt up against the wall and kissing him roughly running his hands down his hips.

"I really get to come back?" Kurt asked biting back a groan as Blaine kissed down his neck.

"Yep," Blaine gasped kissing Kurt's lips again, Kurt pushed him away, "You gonna tell me the details before I get completely lost in you?"

Blaine smiled, "You're stay with me, you're Dads gonna pack and come over as soon as possible. Can I kiss you again now?"

Kurt nodded eagerly; he couldn't wait to tell everyone he was coming back now. But with Blaine kissing him it was pretty hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Kurt, did you mean what you said…before about being ready?" Blaine asked pausing to get his breath back.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as Blaine grinned pressing his body against Kurt's making Kurt groan. Blaine closed his eyes as the sound hit his hears, he kissed Kurt again before whispering, 'you are so beautiful."

Kurt blushed a brilliant red and Blaine laughed gently stroking his cheek, "I love it when you blush." He murmured kissing both of Kurt's red cheeks.

"Well you're lucky that I do that a lot when I'm around you," Kurt chuckled as Blaine's lips attacked his own again. Kurt gasped when Blaine all of a sudden grinded there hips together causing an amazing friction between them. Kurt shuddered as he did it again; he had never been more turned on in his life.

"Sorry, too much?" Blaine said noticing the shudder and pulling back from Kurt slightly.

"No," Kurt said protesting the distance between them grabbing hold of Blaine's shirt and pulling him close up against him again.

Blaine laughed, "Well I'm certainly not complaining,"

After another few minutes, Blaine pushed back breathing hard, "I need to stop," he gasped.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked pulling Blaine close again and feeling something pressed into his thigh, he looked down to see Blaine's erection. "Oh," he said.

Both boys blushed and then looked up at each other at the same time causing them to giggle like small children, "Maybe we should go back in now." Kurt said after they had both finally stopped laughing.

"I'm…gonna need a few more minutes," Blaine said blushing brightly again and taking a few steady breaths.

"You know, that means my house is going to be empty few the next few days…" Kurt said tauntingly having no idea where all this confidence had come from. He walked over to Blaine and kissed him lightly before pulling away. Blaine lunged forward desperate for more but Kurt pushed him back shaking his head "Save it for…later," Kurt grinned.

Blaine's eyes were wide, "Dam it Kurt I'm meant to be calming down and you are not helping."

Kurt laughed, "Oh so you don't want to say goodbye and go back to me _very _empty house?"

"Kurt baby please your killing me," Blaine groaned.

"Come on Blainey hurry up," Kurt grinned.

"Oh not the Blainey thing again," Blaine complained half heartedly.

"Hey Anderson," Dave's voice called. Kurt winced, crap.

Blaine sighed, "What do you want Karofsky?"

"I want Kurt," Karofsky said stepping into the light,

"W…What?" Blaine said spinning around to face Dave.

"You heard me," Dave growled, he walked straight towards Kurt and held his hand out to him, "Take my hand or I'll kill you're little…friend here,"

Kurt eyes widened as he quickly grabbed hold off Dave's sweaty hand, "Dave," he begged, "Come on, you're still a bit drunk, just go home and get some sleep."

"Come with me Kurt, come on you can't seriously be picking that," he indicated to Blaine who winced, "to me."

"Dave, you threatened to kill me! He helped me and I'm sorry but I love him," Kurt said, "Please Dave."

Kurt watched as Dave's expression faltered to relive hurt but then in a blink of an eye was hard and tough again, "Kurt come on, I apologised for that, I mean, I'm not ready to tell people that I'm…"

"Gay?" Kurt said watching as Dave winced, "Dave if you aren't ready that's fine. But I'm not going to sneak around with you, I'm proud of who I am. When you're ready, and if me and Blaine aren't together, then I'll think about it But you're going to have to stop bulling me and the rest of the Glee club for me to consider it."

Dave froze at the request, "Be…nice to…Glee?" he frowned like he was having a hard time getting his head around the concept.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Can you at least try?"

Dave took a deep breath, "Okay, okay I'll try."

"Thanks Dave," Kurt said pulling his hand out of his, "Now go and get some sleep for me?"

"O…okay," Dave said walking away slowly. Once he was out of sight Kurt let out a breath that he hadn't realised been holding.

"Nice one," Blaine said stepping towards the shaking Kurt with his arms stretched out, Kurt melted into Blaine's comforting arms, "Wanna tell what the hell that was about?"

"This morning, I found Dave and he was really drunk so I took him home and he told me he loved me," Kurt sighed.

"L...L…love?" Blaine stuttered, "But he was horrible to you!"

"I know, I practically had a heart attack…can we just forget it now," Kurt sighed, "Can we go back in now?"

"Yeah," Blaine said pulling away and putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "No one can stop the Klainebows."

"What the hell are Klainebows?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows in a 'do I want to know?' sort of way.

"Us, Kurt and Blaine…Klaine? Rainbows….Klainebows?" Blaine explained.

Kurt laughed, "Wes?" he asked.

"Wes," Blaine nodded.

"I love you," Kurt sighed in contentment.

"I love you too."

…...

**A/N: hope you liked the ending! This was my first ever story, I've had a good response to this so I'll defiantly be witting more but I'll' do some more sort ones too. Thanks for all your support it means a lot to me. Please read more of my work when it comes up! I promise I'll write something new soon!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**xxx**


End file.
